In 2004, the IDSA (Infectious Disease Society of America) reported that each year 90,000 of the 2 million people who acquire a hospital bacterial infection will die. That is a 4.5% mortality rate arising from just being within the hospital. Multi-drug resistance bacterial strains are a major problem and one that has been increasing very rapidly every year during the last few decades. In brief, from its discovery in 1968 multi-drug resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA) had already accounted for greater than 50% of S. aureus patient isolates by 1999 in ICUs (intensive care units) within the National Nosocomial Infection Surveillance (NNIS) System. Then by 2003, 59.5% of isolates were from MRSA. Vancomycin resistant enterocci (VRE) has had a similar rapid rise in hospital isolates increasing from its 1990 discovery to 25% of all enterococal isolates in 1999 and then increasing further to 28.3% by 2003 in NNIS surveyed ICUs. Without the immediate discovery of new antibiotics, this rise in multi-drug resistant strains will continue to grow thereby putting everyone treated within hospitals at undue risk of infection and possible death.